End of Week
As the game continues, you can't help but worry about your safety for longer... - BB4, End of Week 5 ---- ''End of Week ''is a major gameplay mechanic introduced in BB4, that returned for BB7. Details In BB4, weeks ended with End of Week actions, specific prompts sent by the host giving the houseguests certain options to take. This was the most common way for advantages to be discovered in BB4, with every advantage in the game (excluding the Silver Gun and Bullet) to be found either directly or indirectly through the mechanic. However, these prompts were also filled with negative twists, such as The Cursed Idol. Other negative effects such as loss of vote weight were implemented but avoided by all houseguests, while effects such as instant death and player revival were faked and teased, respectively, but never actually included. In BB7, the End of Week mechanic returns, after being a "fan favourite" and a self-proclaimed staple of a "Violet game". It being one of the core mechanics of the game as well as the player reception to it in BB4 were the main reasons for its return. Effects on the Game In BB4, End of Week actions were some of the biggest parts of the game, even more so than competitions. With the existence of new advantages, strategies changed and houseguests adapted their gameplay to make use of their tools, lack of tools, or their new information. Notable examples are Hermes using the Axe of Judgment in order to kill NinjaPenguin, TOTAL_EPICNESS obtaining the Naginata of Suspension, mirdo's use of Gungner, the Lightning Spear to prevent Hermes from winning a challenge, and the eventual Dainslef ritual, leading to Week 8's Massacre event. Some players also received warnings, which helped lead into eventual modkills. In BB7, End of Week took a more "back-seat" role in the game, as either foreshadowing of the game's events or twists, most notably items and events such as the locking of alliance chats in Week 2, The King's Crown, and the Showdown for Supremacy, but influenced reputation at some points. Chances were given for certain prompts to affect reputation, though these were limited. It was eventually stated by Violet that several elements to End of Week for the game were scrapped or underdeveloped, leading to the reduced impact of the mechanic in the game. Player Reception Player Reception to End of Week actions were one of the most unique and entertaining parts of BB4. Different flavour text and in-game mechanics helped keep each End of Week fresh and lead to the whole mechanic being memorable and being one of the strongest true sources of enjoyable fear through gameplay with players. Even outside of competitions, End of Week actions gave players a higher need to strategize and discuss their motives with other players, leading to a somewhat prediction-based mechanic of mindgames with the host. These predictions kept players on their toes and had helped some players further through the game than others with distributions of advantages, most notably TE, the receiver of the Naginata of Suspension. In BB7, having a house that wasn't well-populated with BB4 veterans meant most players had trouble understanding the mechanic and its costs right away, or misconceptions with its effects. An interesting example is losing reputation to End of Week 2, which upset several houseguests. As the mechanic's impact on the game was lessened, player reception was nowhere near as strong as in BB4.Category:Twists Category:Mechanics Category:BB4 Twists Category:BB4 Mechanics